<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064919">Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston &amp; Michael Stackpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone agrees that Wedge needs a vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wedge Antilles &amp; Leia Organa, Wedge Antilles &amp; Tycho Celchu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts">izzybeth</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedge knew what was coming when Leia arrived at the base, but he preferred to pretend like he didn’t. If he pretended well enough, maybe Leia herself would forget she had anything more to say. They went through the motions of an update, with Wedge filling Leia in on everything that had happened since they’d last spoken. Leia listened intently, taking in every detail and storing it away.</p><p>For a while, Wedge was able to draw out the explanations to avoid what he knew would come after, but eventually, there were no further details to add, leaving him with no choice but to wrap it up and face what Leia had prepared for him before she'd even arrived.</p><p>It was then that Leia’s gaze on him shifted, and Wedge tensed, knowing exactly what was going to come out of her mouth and hating it already. This wouldn't be the first time around they'd had this kind of conversation, and he knew she would get her way just like always no matter how he protested.</p><p>“Now that that’s all out of the way,” she said, her posture radiating authority that he didn’t think she actually had in regards to his personal life. Not that it was going to stop her. “How are you doing?”</p><p>Wedge shrugged, doing his best to pretend like this was nothing more than small talk that most people would move on from after the usual polite answers. There was still a chance, no matter how small, that Leia might do just that.</p><p>“I’m fine. I know things sound a little busy, and they are. They always are. But I’m pretty used to that by now. It’s not like it’s anything new.”</p><p>He held himself up straight, trying not to reveal any of the exhaustion he felt in his posture. Yes, he was actually quite tired, but that was to be expected. Someone had to do the work, and while Wedge trusted his fellow pilots and the others on the base, he could only ask so much of them. He knew what his own breaking points were, and he hadn’t hit them yet. He wished Leia could see that as well.</p><p>“He nearly based his head into a control panel the other day because he fell asleep,” Tycho said from across the room.</p><p>It was the first time he’d spoken up since Wedge had started laying on the thick details of what they’d been up to for Leia. Wedge glared at him, not liking the hint of worry that was in Tycho’s eyes despite the tone of voice that had made his words sound joking.</p><p>Leia caught it as easily as Wedge did. She only looked at Tycho for a second before she raised an eyebrow at Wedge. He shifted, unabashedly glaring at Tycho now that his bad attempt at a cover up had been shredded to pieces. All he received in return from the other man was a shrug.</p><p>“In other words,” Leia said to Tycho despite still facing Wedge, “he needs a vacation.”</p><p>Wedge huffed.</p><p>“You just listened to everything going on. The last thing I can do is go on a vacation. I’m needed here, and besides, I’m fine. I get a full night’s sleep most nights, and when I don’t, I make up for it eventually. I can take a vacation when things are calmer.”</p><p>Leia shook her head with a frown.</p><p>“You’re needed, but what we need more than anything are people who are well-rested. You can’t operate at top efficiency otherwise. You nearly fell asleep? What if that happens while you’re in a cockpit?”</p><p>“I won’t,” Wedge shot back forcefully.</p><p>It really wouldn’t. He was always on high alert while flying. It was the last time that his brain would switch off on him. He’d be more likely to doze off while someone slammed against drums right next to him.</p><p>“You can’t guarantee that if you’re working yourself to death,” Leia pushed back. “I’m glad you’re so committed, Wedge, but you have to realize that taking care of yourself is what’s best for the New Republic. You’re taking a vacation. I don’t care what you do during it except you’re not working. Stay in your room the entire time and sleep, though that’s not what I’d personally recommend.”</p><p>As she passed by Wedge to leave, she patted him on the shoulder. Wedge glared at Tycho again and, once again, only received a shrug in response.</p><p>“She’s right,” he said before following her out of the room.</p>
<hr/><p>Wedge was still in a sour mood as he shoved a few of his belongings in a bag back in his quarters. He’d already made some last minute arrangements for something that somewhat resembled an actual vacation, though he still wasn’t sure what he’d actually do with himself when he got there. </p><p>He was almost finished when his comm beeped with a message. Even as he reached for it, it beeped several more times, and Wedge sighed before he’d even read the first message.</p><p>Sure enough, they were from his friends, who had apparently all heard the news of his forced vacation from Tycho. Wedge scowled as he read their absurd suggestions of how he should be sending his vacation. He still had half a mind to just bunker down in his quarters and not go anywhere.</p><p>But, Wedge thought as he stood there, his bag still open on the bed in front of him, he really was exhausted. After having it brought to his attention, the weight that seemed to press down on his shoulders was more obvious than ever. It had become such an accepted part of his life that he didn’t think a vacation would do a think about it though.</p><p>With a sigh, he threw his bag over his shoulder. He hadn’t packed much, but it was enough to get him through. If packing as little as possible felt like a small act of rebellion, well, that was just a bonus. He’d make due if he had managed to forget anything.</p><p>And hopefully it wouldn’t feel like long before he was back doing what needed to be done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>